Multimouse: Appreciation Week 2020
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: ¡¿Quién no ha amado a Multimouse y sus multiples fusiones! En Enero, celebramos el año de la Rata, con un especial de Multimouse... Día 07 de 07 #multimouseweek2020 Desafio terminado
1. Día 01: Chillando Por

¡Hello!

Multimouse apareció poco pero nos maravillo a muchos, así que celebrando el año de la rata/ratón se decidió hacer una semana de apreciación para recibir el año nuevo chino.

Comparto con ustedes, el primer día ;)

* * *

.

* * *

**┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓**

**Especial Multimouse**

**Capítulo 1**

**Chillando por...**

**┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛**

Chat Noir observaba confundido su Cat-phone, pues por el mensaje que Ladybug le había dejado, ahora tendría una nueva compañera de patrulla, ya que para ella, como la actual guardiana, esa simple labor era bastante complicada.

En otro tiempo, podría haber tratado de persuadirla, diciéndole que no tenía nada que temer, pero si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, algo como una simple patrulla podría darle a Hawk Moth y a Mayura, la ubicación de la actual guardiana y con ella, la de todos los miraculous.

Aceptando la nueva misión, se dirigió hacia donde encontraría a su nueva compañera. Lo único que le había dicho Ladybug es que era la única portadora que no había sido descubierta por Hawk Moth. Estaba pensando en quién podría ser cuando, finalmente, la tuvo frente a él. Sonrió de forma ladeada y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo vio venir?

Marinette no había estado en aquella batalla donde ambos perdieron a su maestro, quien los había elegido para mantener a salvo Paris, por lo que Multimouse aún estaba disponible.

—¡Multimouse! —la llamó, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención y aquello lo sintió como un deja vu— ¡Multimouse! —volvió a llamarla, pero la superheroina de traje gris y rosa, seguía observando el paisaje que la noche parisina les entregaba a ambos, desde la torre Eiffel — ¡Multimouse!

En cuanto alzó la voz, la superheroina chilló como un verdadero ratón, dando un salto hacia atrás. Oh, eso sí que era divertido.

La chica peinada con dos rodetes en alto, observó a su compañero con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por aquella acción.

—Para que te sientas mejor —dijo el héroe gatuno, apoyando la mano en su pecho —, yo puedo ronronear —Marinette pudo notar el aire divertido de su amigo, que parecía estar disfrutando aquello, más de lo que esperaba.

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —protestó con demanda.

—¡Oh, la ratoncita tiene carácter! —dijo, sonriendo felinamente.

—No quieres probarme, Chat Noir —le comentó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa —, porque si no, el próximo que chillará por algo, serás tú.

—¿Yo? —ofendido, volvió la mano a su pecho— ¿Chillando por ti?

—Oh sí, gato —dijo, sacando la soga de su cintura —. Mejor empecemos la patrulla. Quiero volver a casa, rápido.

—De acuerdo, sígueme —dijo, indicándole lo que debían hacer.

Multimouse sonrió al ver a su compañero tan relajado con ella. La última vez que estuvieron juntos en una patrulla, lo había notado algo distante, pero ver que con Multimouse era el mismo de siempre, la hizo suspirar algo aliviada. Seguramente era algo con Ladybug y no algo que le sucedía a él.

Pensando en que tenía algo menos de que preocuparse, sacó su soga y se lanzó a perseguirlo por los techos de París.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Viva el Multinoir (?)

Siempre quise escribir de Chat y Multimouse y este especial ha sido la ocasión perfecta.

Nos leemos mañana con el siguiente corto... ¡_Trampa para Ratones!_

.

Aquatic~

.

19 de Enero 2020


	2. Dia 02: Trampa para Ratones

.

Hello

Día dos de este desafio :)

Gracias por sus reviews: AkiRoss /-/ manu /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Neko lila

* * *

.

* * *

┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓

Especial Multimouse

Capítulo 2

Trampa para Ratones

┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛

Aquella patrulla no había salido como estaba planeada. Un accidente de tránsito había hecho que, tanto Multimouse como Chat Noir, tuvieran que suspender sus paseos por los techos de París, para ayudar a despejar el área y revisar que, entre la gente del bus accidentado, no hubiera heridos de gravedad.

Cuando las ambulancias se llevaron a la gente más comprometida, se encargaron de ordenar el tránsito con la ayuda del agente Roger.

Multimouse, cansada, se dejó caer en un techo, mirando hacia el río Sena.

—Has mantenido bien la calma —le dijo Chat Noir, sentándose junto a ella—. No parecía ser tu primera vez en una situación así de complicada.

—Es mi primera vez —confesó, sabiendo que era una verdad a medias —, pero ya que me conoces en mi vida real, podría confesarte que es normal que, como presidenta de la clase, tenga muchas cosas que hacer al mismo tiempo. A veces me ha pasado que, por un momento, no sé qué hacer, me estreso, me bloqueo, pero luego, todo se aclara y puedo resolver todo con bastante precisión. Seguramente por eso fui elegida.

—Claro —afirmó Chat Noir con una sonrisa —. Fuiste portadora en una de las crisis más grandes que Ladybug y yo tuvimos, con Cazadora de Kwamis.

—Esa sí que fue una aventura —confesó y miró al chico —. Usar tu cataclismo fue genial.

—Sí, así de impresionante soy —respondió, haciéndola reír. Que Marinette se riera para él fue algo bastante gratificante, pues últimamente la notaba bastante agobiada, jugando con la moneda china que usaba de collar.

—En fin, me retiro. Tengo hambre y quiero mi cama.

—Creo que tengo algo de comer —dijo el superhéroe, revisando sus bolsillos y sacando un pedazo de queso cubierto con un papel —. No creo que Plagg tenga problema en compartirlo contigo.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó con una sonrisa, fingiendo desconfianza.

—¿Crees que porque es queso, es una trampa para ratones?

—Conociéndote… —depuso la chica. Chat Noir sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que aún no me conoces lo suficiente —respondió, acercándose demasiado a la chica. Eso hizo que Multimouse lanzara su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, presa del nerviosismo que le produjo ese acercamiento.

¡Eso no estaba en sus planes!

—Anda, toma —le insistió, dejando el trozo de queso camembert en las manos enguantadas de negro de la heroína—. Debo irme. Buen trabajo.

Marinette observó el trozo de queso y luego a donde el superhéroe se había alejado. Suspiró y cortó un trozo para probarlo.

No estaba tan mal.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Me encanta esto, es tan divertido imaginármelos a ambos en distintas situaciones xP

Mañana: _¡Rata de laboratorio!_

.

Aquatic~

.

20 de Enero 2020


	3. Día 03: Rata de Laboratorio

¡Buenas!

Hoy dejo el capitulo de madrugada porque tengo que salir en el día y no sé a que hora regrese ;)

Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess /-/ sonrais777 /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Neko lila /-/ karen Agreste /-/ AkiRoss /-/ manu (solo soy seguidora de los ship en involucran a Adrien y Marinette, ningun otro)

* * *

.

* * *

**┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓**

**Especial Multimouse**

**Capítulo 3**

**Rata de Laboratorio**

**┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛**

Multimouse observó como Chat Noir la miraba muy confundido, hasta ofendido, y tenía motivos para estar así. Ella, prácticamente, le estaba diciendo que Marinette era la actual discípula de Ladybug, aunque no era cierto, porque el objetivo que ella tenía como guardiana, era usar este otro alterego para preparar a su compañero ante eventuales sucesos. Estaba claro que, si algo le sucedía a ella, Chat Noir era la única persona en la que confiaría para dejarle la caja.

El superhéroe observó a la chica frente a él. Claramente se podía observar como Multimouse estaba fusionada con Trixx, el Kwami de la ilusión.

—Entonces, ¿sabes fusionar poderes? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió con orgullo —. Fui la primera que hizo el tema de las fusiones en esta era, si no mal me dijo, Ladybug.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, confundido.

—Lo hablamos el otro día, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Pensé que habías copiado mi ataque, no que habías usado a mi Kwami. —estaba totalmente ofendido de saber aquello. ¡Plagg era de él! Ni a Ladybug se lo prestaría otra vez.

Multifox sonrió al ver el actuar de su compañero.

—Mi poder es la multiplicidad y mientras más copias haga de mí, más pequeña me hago —le explicó—. Para poder salvar a tu Kwami aquella vez, me fusioné con Plagg, con Trixx y con… —casi comete el error de decir Tikki —… Pollen.

—Oh, ya entiendo… Así que Ladybug probó contigo el tema de las fusiones —dejó su lado dolido por el chistoso de siempre—, para que luego nosotros podamos usarlo de forma segura.

—Sí, algo así…

—¡Eres la rata de laboratorio de Ladybug! —exclamó, señalándola con una sonrisa.

—Mullo, Trixx, divídanse —pidió para volver a ser Multimouse y hacer aparecer su cuerda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó el de traje de gato retrocediendo un paso, cuando la chica de rodetes hizo sonar la cuerda como un látigo.

—¿No quieres acompañarme y ser mejor el _cat,_ en vez del _rat,_ del laboratorio?

— No, gracias… No me harás caer aunque hagas juegos de palabras. —se señaló—. Así estoy perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

La chica solo lo miró fijamente así que, haciéndole caso a su instinto de supervivencia, Chat Noir salió corriendo por los techos de París.

—No deberías jugar así con él —le reclamó Tikki, apareciendo a su lado.

—No puedo evitarlo, Tikki, es divertido —ante la seriedad de su Kwami, dejó de reírse para ponerse sería—. Está bien, está bien… Volveré al plan original… Entrenar a Chat Noir sin que lo sepa.

* * *

.

* * *

.

¡Hello!

Y por eso, Marinette es Multimouse... ¿Entrenando a Chat? ¿Qué puede salir bi... digo mal? xD

.

Nos leemos mañana en: ¡Mini Mouse!

.

Aquatic~

.

21 de Enero 2020


	4. Día 04: Mini Mouse

_¡Buenos días!_

_¿Qué tal? ¡Ya estamos a la mitad de esta semana dedicada a Multimouse!_

_Gracias por sus reviews: __CristalHeart28 /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ AkiRoss /-/ melgamonster /-/ Tecupi /-/ Arashi Shinomori_

_._

_¡A leer!_

_._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓**

**Especial Multimouse**

**Capítulo 4**

**Mini Mouse**

**┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛**

Chat Noir no entendía nada, pero había optado por obedecer las indicaciones de su líder. Se suponía que Ladybug sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¿no?

O al menos eso esperaba.

Con las manos juntas, aprisionando a una «mini mouse», se acercó a su compañera de traje de ratón que, frente a él, esperaba por aquella versión miniatura de ella. Cuando la dejó libre frente a Multimouse, ésta la absorbió, creciendo un par de centímetros más.

—Falta una —dijo Chat Noir, mirándola fijamente, para luego empezar a buscar por todos lados.

—¿Cómo sabes que falta una? —consultó Multimouse, muy intrigada. Claro que faltaba una, pero que él lo haya notado con solo verla, le resultó increíble.

—Es por la altura —dijo, mientras seguía buscando a la mini mouse que estaba escondida en algún lugar de la azotea del «Le Grand París»

—¿Por la altura? —preguntó, confundida.

—Recuerdo perfectamente la explicación de tu poder «Multiplicidad». Pierdes tu tamaño a medida que haces copias de ti —dijo, saltando hacia una silla donde, efectivamente, estaba la otra mini que faltaba —. Por lo que acabas de crecer, calculo que aún faltan como cinco centímetros para que vuelvas a tu tamaño real, por lo que te debe faltar una, ¿no es así?

—Sí —dijo, sorprendida, cruzándose de brazos. Chat Noir se acercó con la que faltaba y cuando Multimouse la absorbió, volvió a su tamaño normal—. Estoy muy sorprendida —confesó.

—Aunque esté ayudándote a entrenar, siento que yo también lo estoy haciendo —respondió, divertido —. He entendido muy bien tu habilidad, así que puedo guiarme de eso para ayudarte o pedirte ayuda. Y esto de buscar tus "mini yo" fue bastante divertido, además me ayudó a desarrollar mejor mi audición.

—Sí, un completo trabajo en equipo.

—Totalmente —afirmó Chat Noir, aun sonriendo —. Ladybug no lo cree, pero en realidad soy alguien muy listo bajo la máscara.

—Créeme, se lo haré saber.

—¡Gracias por eso! —respondió, guiñándole el ojo derecho —. Y bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

—¿Comer helado? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó, confundido, señalándose. Su compañera de traje de ratón afirmó — ¡Oh, encantado! —dijo el chico de cabellera rubia mientras su compañera hacia aparecer su soga para ir hacia donde André esperaba con sus helados.

Nunca había comido un helado con Marinette. De alguna forma, tanto para Chat Noir como para Adrien, era algo que lo hacía sentir más cerca de su amiga.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Hello!

Veo venir una ola de hermosos comentarios por la frase final del capitulo! xD

No lo odien por ser bonito (?)

.

Gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios!

.

Nos leemos mañana en: ¡Di Queso! - Mi favorito hasta ahora.

.

Aquatic

.

22 de Enero 2020


	5. Día 05: Di Queso

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Ya iniciamos en los ultimos tres días ;o; solo me faltan dos actualizaciones...**

**.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

_**Tecupi /-/ Xiang Li 17 /-/ Neko lila /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ sonrais777 /-/ manu /-/ Heavenly1108 /-/ Arashi shinomori /-/ AkiRoss**_

_**.**_

**Sin más, a leer...**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓**

**Especial Multimouse**

**Capítulo 5**

**Di Queso**

**┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛**

Multimouse observó a su compañero de aventuras con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pues aunque ella siempre lo había considerado "el payaso" del equipo por sus constantes juegos de palabras, se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, su compañero era mucho más listo e inteligente de lo que aparentaba ser.

Jugando con las fusiones, consiguió que aprendiera los nombres de cada Kwami y los poderes de cada uno de los Miraculous. Realmente se sentía muy orgullosa del compañero que tenía.

—Estoy feliz —exclamó Multimouse, observando hacia el frente, donde la ciudad parisina iba oscureciéndose.

—¿Por qué? —consultó el héroe gatuno.

—Por todo esto. ¿No sientes una fuerza que te recorre cuando usas un Miraculous? Saber que actúas por el bien común y aunque es una gran responsabilidad, sientes que eres capaz de darlo todo de ti.

—Es exactamente como me siento a diario —le respondió el rubio, observándola con una sonrisa—. Portar esta máscara, para mí, es algo muy significativo. A veces suelo bromear con Ladybug para que todo sea más llevadero, pero ésta es una responsabilidad que tomo muy en serio.

—Y estoy segura de que ella lo sabe…

—No lo creo —susurró más para él que para su compañera, pero la súper audición no era solo habilidad de Chat Noir, por lo que Multimouse pudo escucharlo claramente.

—Quizás hayan cosas que impidan que ella sea más demostrativa contigo, pero sé que le importas y mucho.

—No quise decir que yo no le importe, incluso, creo que por eso mismo es que es así conmigo —comentó, mirando hacia el frente —. Es solo que a veces siento que hay una barrera entre nosotros, como una pared invisible que ella se encarga de hacer cada vez más gruesa.

—Oh —susurró, comprendiendo al fin qué era lo que le pasaba a su compañero.

—Antes no me dejaba pensar con claridad, pero ahora, créeme que agradezco tener otra compañía en estos momentos. Me ayuda a no pensar en ese muro y concentrarme en lo que realmente importa: Salvar París.

—Entiendo —respondió ella. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio: él, admirando cómo se le hacía tan fácil hablar con ella de lo que sentía, y ella, pensando en que esa era una nueva faceta que descubría de su compañero de aventuras.

Decidida a quitar la melancolía entre ellos, le quitó el bastón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, confundido, pero enseguida se dejó contagiar por las risas de la chica, que curioseaba el arma de su compañero.

—Mi soga no tiene cámara para sacar fotos, ¿Qué tal si nos sacamos una?

—¿Una fotografía? —preguntó, aún más confundido que antes.

—¡Sí! —dijo, cuando finalmente encontró la opción de fotografía —. Éste es un momento único en el mundo. París tiene a un gato y un ratón protegiendo la ciudad… ¿No merecemos una gran foto para rememorarlo?

—Me gusta la idea —afirmó, recuperando el bastón —, pero la sacaré yo porque tú eres muy pequeña y seguro salgo cortado.

—¿Me estás llamando enana? —dijo con molestia, inflando las mejillas.

—Tan chiquita como un ratón —el chiste calmó los ánimos de ambos. Chat Noir rodeó los hombros de Multimouse con su brazo izquierdo y los apuntó con el bastón, con su brazo derecho — ¡Di queso! —exclamó emocionado el chico, al momento de sacar la foto.

Ambos atesorarían esa imagen por muchas cosas.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Fue emotivo este capitulo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, el que sigue es re explosivo xD

Próximo día: _El Gato y el Ratón._

.

¡Gracias a todos por los votos y comentarios!

.

Aquatic~

.

23 de Enero 2020


	6. Día 06: Gato y Ratón

.

¡Hello!

¡Vamos por el sexto capitulo y solo nos queda uno!

Gracias por sus reviews a:

_DanSpyLinx /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ manu /-/ CristalHeart28 /-/ Neko lila /-/ AkiRoss /-/ Tecupi /-/ Xiang Li 17 /-/ Sagittarius no Liz_

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

* * *

**┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓**

**Especial Multimouse**

**Capítulo 6**

**Gato y el Ratón**

**┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛**

Chat Noir observaba a su compañera, bastante confundido.

Habían tenido que suspender sus entrenamientos porque un akuma había aparecido. Sin poder contar con Ladybug, habían tenido que ingeniársela lo mejor posible entre ambos, y fue ahí donde las dudas del superhéroe iniciaron.

Mientras su penosa compañera, hablaba con Nadja Chamack como si lo hiciera a diario o ya estuviera muy acostumbrada, él podía jactarse de su entrenamiento y notar, claramente, como Multimouse había perdido un par de centímetros. Claro, la reportera no se dio cuenta porque era novedad para ella, pero para él era muy obvio.

Por la cantidad de centímetros, Multimouse debió dividirse en dos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Para qué había sido necesario eso?

Sacudió la cabeza cuando Nadja le acercó el micrófono.

—¿Qué?

—Preguntaba qué sentías al tener una nueva compañera, ahora que Ladybug ha tenido que salir de París por una urgencia mundial.

¿Urgencia mundial? ¿Qué demonios había dicho Multimouse que no se percató? En esos momentos, agradecía tener experiencia con los medios porque se sacudió la preocupación, dejándola a un lado, y sonrió.

—Sé que París ama a su catarina, pero no pueden negar que la ratoncita no está nada mal.

—¡Chat Noir! —protestó la mencionada, con las mejillas muy rojas.

—Es broma, Mini Mouse —comentó, guiñándole el ojo —. Pero, ¿qué decir Nadja? Sé que la misión de paz de Ladybug es muy importante, así como lo es mantener París a salvo. Como verán, somos un buen equipo y pudimos salvar a ese ciudadano, sin problemas, de las alas de Hawk Moth —el juego de palabras y la risa, hizo que Multimouse también sonriera, aunque recuperó la seriedad con rapidez —. París puede estar seguro. Hay un gato y un ratón protegiendo la ciudad.

Terminó con una sonrisa. Nadja les agradeció y luego se retiró.

Iba a preguntarle a su compañera sobre su otra parte, cuando la vio tomar su soga.

—Lo siento, Chat Noir, debo irme —y tras eso, salió del lugar con rapidez.

Si había algo que, al superhéroe tanto como al chico bajo la máscara, le molestaba en demasía, era el hecho de que sus compañeros le ocultaran cosas. En este caso, que fuera Multimouse y por ende Marinette, no le gustaba para nada. ¡Él creía mucho en ella! ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Ofuscado, se fue a su casa, pero de camino a ella, vio algo que lo dejó muy sorprendido.

A la distancia podía ver, efectivamente, a dos Multimouse, pero una de ellas tenía los detalles rosados en rojo y varios lunares negros.

¡Esperen!

Ambas se fusionaron y cuando Marinette, finalmente, quitó su transformación, dos Kwamis aparecieron frente a ella.

Uno era Mullo, el Kwami que le daba la apariencia de Multimouse… El otro era rojo y él lo conocía muy bien: era Tikki, la Kwami de Ladybug.

Ahora la gran duda era, si para fusionarse necesitaba del Miraculous, ¿por qué Ladybug le había dado a Marinette, el suyo?

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Chan!

El entrenamiento está dando resultados y nuestra ratoncita fue expuesta (?)

¿Qué pasará con Chat Noir? ¿Podrá atar los cabos sueltos una vez más con ayuda de todo lo que ha aprendido o volverá a hacer de las suyas condenando a que Plagg use su cataclismo? xD

Último capitulo: **_El año de la Rata_**

.

¡Muchas dudas que se resolverán en el final de este fic mañana!

.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

.

Aquatic~

.

24 de Enero 2020


	7. Día 07: Año de la Rata

**.**

**Actualización de madrugada para culminar este desafio**

**.**

**Gracias por sus reviews en el cap 6: Tecupi - Neko lila - laurenImprincess - AkiRoss y karen Agreste**

**.**

**Y a todos los que han leido esta historia.**

**.**

**¡Gracias!**

**.**

**A leer**

* * *

**┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓**

**Especial Multimouse**

**Capítulo 7**

**Año de la Rata**

**┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛**

Adrien estaba acostado en su cama, abrazando la almohada con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, Plagg comía su queso con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Después de enterarse que Marinette tenía o tuvo el miraculous de la creación en su poder, no había podido dejar de examinarla durante el tiempo que ambos compartían en clases.

Su peinado, las mechas que cubrían curiosamente sus orejas…

¿Qué había sido lo que Multimouse le había dicho una vez?

Los Miraculous toman distintas apariencias o colores, dependiendo de quien lo porte. Él recordaba que cuando tomó los aretes de las manitas de Tikki, hacía tiempo atrás, se habían vuelto plateados, así que buscar ese tono en su compañera iba a ser en vano. Pero ¿qué tal si los aretes que Marinette tenía, eran la forma encubierta del Miraculous de la Creación?

Ante aquella realización, se sentó en la cama, apretando con fuerza, la almohada entre sus brazos.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, habían compartido mucho estas últimas semanas. Ella siempre parecía quererle dejar en claro, lo importante que era para Ladybug y además, estaba el hecho de ver la facilidad con la que se había aprendido los nombres y combinaciones de Miraculous.

Marinette era muy inteligente y no dudaba que hubiese retenido todo con facilidad luego de que Ladybug la hubiese instruido bien, pero ¿y si no era así?

¿Y si Marinette no había aprendido nada? ¿Qué tal si Ladybug había decidido ser Multimouse para enseñarle todo sobre los Miraculous, sin que él pensara que lo estaba preparando para una eventual desgracia?

El pánico se hizo presente en todo su ser.

—¿Adrien? —lo llamó Plagg, volando frente a él. Cuando observó a su Kwami, recordó aquella situación en el colegio, cuando sospechó que Ladybug era Marinette. Todo cuadraba: las escapadas, que Tikki estuviera en el colegio, el nerviosismo de Plagg y la aparición de…

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo Ladybug le dio el Miraculous del ratón a Marinette, si ella había perdido a su Kwami antes que él?

¿Habría usado otro Miraculous? ¿Conocería su verdadera personalidad? ¿O simplemente, como estaba pensando, eran la misma persona?

¡Esa debía ser la respuesta principal!

Y con miles de respuestas armándose en su cabeza, le pidió a Plagg que lo transformara en Chat Noir.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se reuniría con Multimouse para entrenar, ella ya estaba ahí, esperando por él.

No sabía cómo actuar, así que pensó en varias posibilidades.

La primera era enfrentarla, pero si lo hacía, ya no iba a poder seguir disfrutando de la faceta que ella había creado para acercarse a él.

La segunda era darle a entender que sabía la verdad, pero luego recordaba el hecho de que ahora era la actual guardiana… ¿Y si le quitaba a Plagg?

Suspiró resignado. Ninguna de las acciones que pensaba, parecían buenas para él.

Multimouse era Marinette, Marinette era Ladybug y Ladybug era la guardiana ¿sería por eso que la veía tan abrumada, últimamente?

Quizás debía pensar en otra opción más: la caza.

Aprovechando que ahora ella era un inocente ratón, iba a darle la caza que se merecía. Se acercaría a ella lentamente, despacio, sin que se diera cuenta y cuando menos se lo espere, ¡Paff!, estaría acorralada completamente por Chat Noir y por Adrien, en partes iguales.

Sonrió ante su resolución porque, aunque iniciaba el Año de la Rata, este sería, sin duda, el Año del Gato… el de él.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

¡Y taran!

He terminado un nuevo proyecto dentro del fandom! ¡Yahoo!

Quiero darle las gracias a mi beta por darle el tiempo de leer cada corto y a Kotowi por la idea de participar en este :)

.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

.

Nos leemos a fin de mes, con la retomada de C'est Ma Vie!

.

Aquatic~

.

19 de Enero 2020 - 25 de Enero 2020


End file.
